THIS KT cafe!
by kaylonotron10
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Karin were normal kunoichi until someone broke into their house and left them a present they would never forget. and what happened when the fall in love but cant put it in words. pairings- sasusaku, naruhina, saiino, shikatema, nejiten, suikarin
1. dont be late!

**Hi this is my first fanfiction ever so sorry if its bad im not really the writing type I just wanted to give it a shot!**

**Oh and also I do not own Naruto or the character (but I wish I did) so tell me what you think!**

"Sakura get up already," said a very annoyed blond headed girl. Sakura moaned at the idea of "waking up". "Sakura hurry up we're going to be late for work!" Ino said while brushing her hair.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she glared Ino. "alright, alright im going," Sakura said with a annoyed tone in her voice. As sakura walked towards the bathroom she glanced at the clock she read 8:30. Sakura's eyes widened at the clock.

"INO-PIG WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLYER!?" sakura asked as she started to run to the bathroom. "well." Ino started. 'We all thought you were awake then you didn't come downstairs so Tenten told me to get you and well here I am".

Sakura just ignored Ino and grabbed her brush to brush her hair. "Sakura, Ino are you almost done it's a about time to go", Hinata yelled from down stairs. "Geez what's taking them so long?" asked Karin. "You're telling me those two are going to make all our customers mad!" said an angry Temari.

"Now, now give them some time they'll be down here in a little bit," said Hinata trying to calm down Temari.

**With Sakura **

Sakura quickly put on her uniform and ran downstairs with Ino. Sakura went around the bar to grab a piece of bread and headed towards the door. "Its about time!" Tenten said worrying about the time.

The six girls walked out to the car in their uniforms. "who's driving?" asked Temari. All the girls stared at her with puppy dog eyes. "okay then I guess im driving." Temari said with a frown. All the other girls chuckled at her expression. "I don't see what's so funny," Temari mumbled as she opened the car door.

**Ill try to update as much as possible but I doubt anyone will see this any time soon so bare with me. If your reading this tell me if you want more!**


	2. long drive to the cafe!

**Hi guys here is the next chapter hope you enjoy ^-^**

Temari was disappointed that she had to drive considering the fact she drives the girls every where so she decided to have some fun with this ride. Temari carefully checked her mirror to see if any cops were near by. Thankfully there were no police men near.

Temari smirked at the sight and slammed on the breaks. This caused everyone in the car to fly forward. "Temari what are you doing were going to get a speed ticket!" said a cautious Hinata. "Why are you complaining I didn't see you trying to drive anywhere" Said Temari.

"Hn" was all Hinata could say. "Plus there are no cops anywhere I already checked, if you don't believe me you can use that Byakugan of yours (yes they are still ninjas) to double check."

Hinata silently activated her Byakugan and searched around. Temari started it decrease her speed a little which made everyone more at ease. "Finally you decided to-." Ino was cut off from Temari hitting a speed bump and made everyone else hit their heads on the roof of the car. "OWWW" they all groaned at the same time.

Temari finally went back to the normal speed and took one last turn into the parking lot. "Okay where here!" Temari said amused at her work. Everyone felt like they were dead and were just scattered around the back of the car.

Karin was the first to react. "I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL YOU!" Karin pushed everyone aside to get to Temari but she was already out of the car running for here dear life. "GET BACK HERE IM GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB BY LIMB!" Karin was chasing Temari, but Temari was already inside.

"How the heck can that chick even walk strait?" Asked Tenten while getting out of the car. "That's the least of my concerns we need to open up the café in 15 minutes!" Sakura said staring at her watch.

Karin turned around and gave Sakura a are-you-kidding-me look "crap, what are we waiting for you all remember what happened last time when opened up late!" All the girls flinched when they remembered what happened last time they were late. The girls entered the café and got into there stations.

(This is just what the café looks like you can skip this paragraph if you'd like) the whole shop was pretty big for a café. As soon as you walk in the café is split into twos on the left side is where you can sit and lounge while drinking your coffee and smoothes and talk with other people. On the right side is where the bakery/sweets parlor can be found. Only the finest of sweets in all of the land of fire are made in that very spot. Everything was set up like a restaurant on the right side .On the top floor (yes there is a top floor) is the arcade where all the kiddos and/or ninja can have some fun time and relax. All the walls up and downstairs are a brunette brown and baby pink color. The top part of the wall is pink and the bottom is brown.

Everyone wore a brown and pink maid outfit (imagine a maid costume but brown and pink nothing special) and pink ninja heels. Everyone put their hair into a ponytail (yes Tenten too \^-^/) and had a pink bow.

Ino and Sakura were waitresses Ino usually worked on the left side with the coffee and smoothes and Sakura usually worked on the right side with the sweets and cake. Tenten was in charge of the coffee and smoothes her clan was on of the best in making good drinks so she has her family's secret recipes.

Hinata was the patisserie and baker. Hinata would always enjoy seeing people eat her sweets and love what they ate. Temari was the arcade manager but she was different she didn't just sit there watching the kids she would actually play the games! The kids were always surprised how high her scores were; well what do you expect when you and some friends run the place.

And last but not least Karin. Karin was the cashier she would always make other customers happy with her smile (OOC much?). "I wonder how packed we'll be today, after all we are the best café in all of the land of fire." Tenten said already exhausted by the thought.

"yeah Tentens right, plus it's a Friday so we would have a lot of people today" Sakura said really happily. "Yay more people get to see how sexy I look in this outfit!" Ino said with one hand on her head and the other on her hip while winking. Everybody just sweat dropped at her.

"Hey did you hear that?" Temari asked coming out from the middle of god knows where. "what? Where?" Hinata asked in a panicking voice. "It sounded like a laugh" Temari tried to explain. Everyone stared at her with a confused face. "it might just be me" she said feeling like an idiot.

"Okay girls are you ready" Hinata asked. "Lets do it" they all said at once. "Okay on the count of three!" Sakura said putting three fingers in the air. They all put their hands on a handle. "ready!" "1, 2, 3!" the girls opened the door but were surprised at what they saw.

**So what do you think ill probably make the next part tomorrow or something so yeah please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. suprise!

**Authors note: okay I know that its short but bare with me I had to take a big test today and I was studying all week so the next one will be longer I promise!**

All of the girls opened the doors and they were surprised at what they saw. The girls only saw 8 familiar boys Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru. The girls just stared at the boys with a confused face. Naruto was the first to react to this.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing followed by Kiba then Suigetsu. "You guys totally fell for it!" Naruto said between laughs. "Yeah you all should have seen your faces!" Suigetsu said pointing at the girls. "You guys looked like idiots!"

"What was that?!" Karin said as she grabbed his shirt and held him high. "Karin I can't breathe!" Suigetsu said as he held onto her arm hoping that she would let go. "I don't CARE!" Karin said as she tightened her grip on his shirt. Kiba walked up to Karin casually and hit a vital spot in her neck which caused her to pass out releasing Suigetsu. "Duuuuudde that chick is crazy." Was his only response until Tenten came up to him and hit him in the same spot that he hit Karin.

The boys looked at Tenten with petrified look on there faces. "Anyone else I take volunteers!" Tenten exclaimed with a fake smile. The boys gulped and took a step back. "Care to explain?" Ino said staring at the boys. "Well you see we decided to take all of your calendars and put them a day back a few days ago." Naruto explained. "So simply today is not Friday it's really Saturday?" Sakura questioned with her eye twitching. "Yep!" Naruto said with his head held high being proud of his work. "Of course I get it now!" Sakura said quietly.

"Ha haah HAHAHA" Sakura laughed like an insane person. "crap Sakura is in her mad mode!" Temari said in a panic. "Someone grab Karin hurry!" Hinata said. Tenten ran to Karin and picked her up. "SCATTER!" she said and the girls were gone faster then the yellow flash. "Sakura? Are you okay you're kinda freaking up o-" But before Naruto could finish his sentence Sakura appeared behind him just as quickly as the girls ran away.

"SO YOU WOKE ME UP THIS EARLEY IN THE MORNING FOR A PRANK!?" Sakura screeched as she punched Naruto in the back which caused him to fly half way across the village. "He had it coming." Kiba said as he came to. "AS FOR YOU!" Sakura said as she gave Kiba a death glare. Sakura dashed to Kiba with a kunai in her hand until she realized something. During that short time Kiba and Lee ran for their dear lives and screaming "HELP SHES GOING TO KILL US!"

"Wait if today is Saturday then… I'm going to be late to the pool with the girls!" Sakura then weaved some hand signs and POOF she turned into thin air. Naruto came out of no where and wore a sheepish grin. "No Naruto we are not going to the pool!" Neji said with a serious face.

"Oh come on Neji take a chill pill would ya plus I know you want to see Tenten in her bathing suit!" Neji blushed 50 shades of red when he heard the words come out of Naruto's mouth. "W-w-wait that's not true I only see Tenten as a friend!" Neji tried to defend himself but failed. "Yeah a _girl_-friend!" Naruto said jokingly.

"What's up with Hyuga's and stuttering when they're embarrassed?" Asked a curtain Uchiha. "Shut it Uchiha!" Neji said while activating his Byakugan. "What was that Hyuga?!" Sasuke said activating his sharingan and doing his famous Uchiha glare.

"Uchiha!"

"Hyuga!"

"Uchiha!"

"Hyuga!"

"UCHIHA!"

"HYUGA!"

"Shut up before I kill the both of you!" Shikamaru said as he grabbed both of their hair and shoved their faces into the ground. "Don't you think you over did it there Shikamaru?" said Sai. "Because in this book it said that if y-" Sai was cut of by Naruto screaming at him; "Sai nobody cares about your stupid book!" Sai just stared at Naruto with a mix of emotions.

"Well I for one am going to that pool party!" Naruto said as he dashed down the road. "W-wait up Naruto!" Sai and Suigetsu said at the some time and followed the blond haired boy. "Naruto where do you think you're going? Neji asked as he tried to catch up with Naruto. "Troublesome" were Shikamaru's only words as he slowly walked in the way that everyone else is going. "Dobe look at what you did!" Sasuke whispered as he walked a little slower then Shikamaru.


End file.
